A Different Beginning
by hollowboy6
Summary: What if luffy set out to be pirate king when he was 7? what if he met Nami earlier on. What if he started his journey to pirate king at a young age. A new beginning. LuNa parring. Up for adoption
1. The Meeting

Luffy stood on a hill making the biggest decision in his life. His eyes closed in concentration which he hardly does. After his brother Sabo was killed he was thinking of a way to keep his dream.

Yes, luffy was going to be a pirate…at the age of 7.

And not just any pirate. He was going to be the pirate king! That's how he was going to live both Sabo's and his dream, To go out to the world and have an adventure like none ever before. He already had a boat that was leaving in a few hours from the village. He had made an agreement with a sailor to drop him off at any other island close by.

He was going to train there on the boat more how his gomu gomu no powers. Sabo and Ace had already helped him a lot with his control and power. All he needed was a test.

"Yo! Kid! Are you coming or what?" yelled the sailor from below the hill. He was wearing a navy costume (he was an ex-marine) and waving his right arm back and forth. His long brown hair dancing with the wind and his expression annoyed.

"Yeah just wait up! I'm coming!" yelled back luffy. He jumped from the hill towards the bottom. His straw hat, that shanks had given him, flying in the air around his neck. His red shirt dancing everywhere in the wind, wildly trashing around. He finally landed with his knees bent to lessen the impact. Luffy jogged toward the sailor.

"Thanks again mister, for the ride and all." Luffy said with his huge grin. His smile going from left to right of his face. The sailor smiled at the little seven year old. He placed his hand on luffy's straw hat and put it on luffy's head.

"Yeah yeah, lets get going the sooner we leave the better," Replied the sailor, already walking towards the docks.

"Hai!" screamed out luffy as he followed the sailor. His adventure was about to begin and little did he know…he was going to meet another friend.

**3 months later**

"Well here we are Cocoyashi village." Said the sailor, looking at the peaceful villagers as they went on their merrily day. Luffy looked around in amazement. The village looked so peaceful, with everyone doing what they mostly do on their daily lives. He is where he was going to get a boat and start of his adventure.

"Thanks again for the ride mister," Said luffy with his famous grin.

"Don't mention it kid. Well I best be going now. Oh and good luck on your adventure!" screamed out the sailor as his ship was sailing off the docks.

"Arigato!" screamed luffy, waving his hand at the sailor. Luffy was there till the sailor was swallowed up by the ocean and he couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, better find some food first then look for a boat. Food!" screamed out luffy as he jogged down the road towards the village.

Luffy looked for hours for a restaurant but he couldn't see any. The villagers that he had asked had given him directions but he was never good at directions. Suddenly there was a loud commotion going on at a small library. He had an old lady carrying a small girl that held on to a book as if it was her life. The old lady set the girl down on the porch with a scrowl on her face.

"Don't come here again little twerp!" the old lady yelled at the girl who was to busy starring at the book she had. The old lady finally turned and walked back into the library and slammed the door shut. Once luffy had finished processing what was going on he walked towards the little girl.

"Hey are you ok?" asked luffy. The girl lifted her head towards the voice that had interrupted her reading.

Luffy stared at the girl. She had orange hair (which luffy thought was pretty) with a pretty face. She had a yellow dress with tangerines at the bottom of the dress. Her eyes were as brown as chocolate. All in all luffy had only one thought.

'_Cute'_

"…-uo ok?" that got luffy out of his mind as he refocused on the girl who had a confused face on her as she stared at him.

"Huh?" replied luffy.

"I said if you're ok? You kinda dozed off" said the girl tilting her head to the side as she kept staring at him.

"Oh uh sorry, just thinking" said luffy rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassing way. His cheeks with a slight pink color to them from being caught staring. How did he get distracted so easily.

"Oh ok. Hi I'm Nami. Hey I've never seen you here before? Are you new?" asked the girl named Nami as she waited patiently for luffy to answer.

"Yeah just got here really. Names Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" replied luffy with his jaw breaking smile. Nami blushed a bit from that smile. Something about it just made butterflies fly around in her stomach. She had never had this feeling before, it was new to her but there was one thing…she liked it.

"Nice to meet you. You here alone?" asked nami as she tried to get rid of the blush on her face before luffy notice. Unknown to her luffy caught it but shrug it off.

"Yup! Me going on an adventure to be pirate king!" yelled luffy making name flinch backwards. His arms spread out wide as he closed his eyes and made his famous grin. Nami looked at luffy with a stunned impression. Did this _boy_ actually think he was going to be pirate king? Well for starters he doesn't look like much, thought nami as she did an inspection on the boy. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and sandals. He had raven black hair under his straw hat and a cute little scar under his left eye.

"Navigachion?" asked luffy after a small moment of silence. He had a little trouble reading what the cover of the book said. Nami was taken away from her thoughts at the sudden question.

"_Navigation_." Corrected nami.

"Oh, hey do you know where I can get any meat around here I'm starving." Asked luffy with a pout on his face. He hadn't eaten any meat for the past 3 hours and he was hungry. Nami giggled at the pout on luffy's face. Again her stomach did a flop at the sight.

"yeah there's one down on the next street. Want me to show you?" asked nami. She didn't know why but she wanted to know this person better. Luffys face brightened at the response and automatically answered.

"Really? Arigato!" grinned luffy at nami. Nami smiled big and started leading to the restaurant with luffy closely behind.

**Scene change**

"Arlong-sama, island dead ahead!" said a man who was at the crow's nest.

"Head straight to it. I will rule this ocean." Said a dark figure showing his razor sharp teeth with a big nasty grin.

* * *

><p><em>I always wondered what would happen if luffy met nami earlier on. And well i came up with this story.<em>

_To Be Continued..._

_Hollowboy6 out!_


	2. Encounter with Arlong!

After Luffy and Nami were done eating, they walked around and talked. They found a lot about each other like what favorite food they liked, in which Luffy answered meat (obvious) and Nami, tangerines (Luffy thought as much since she had tangerines on her dress.)

Nami had never had this much fun just talking to somebody other than Nojiko and Bellemere. She found out that Luffy was 7 years old (a year younger than her), but he was pretty tough from what he kept telling her, like that he has a punch as strong as a pistol (haha imagine him in his kid form saying that). Luffy found that Nami's dream was to draw a map of the world. She showed him her map of Cocoyashi Village and Luffy was amazed.

They spent the day just hang around having a blast…that was until…

"NAMI!" Luffy looked around to see who was calling his new friend. He saw two old men running towards them. One of them was wearing a brown shirt and shorts with a sword on his left hip. The other looked more like a doctor with a white mustache and wearing sunglasses.

"Genzo? What are you doing here?" asked Nami to the sword wielding man named Genzo. Nami could see the horror in Genzo's face and she started to get worried.

"Nami your coming with us something bad is happening."

"What's happening? Genzo tell me what's wrong?" Genzo replied by picking up the little girl and running away with the doctor following after he caught his breath.

Luffy stood there alone looking towards where they left, eating his meat. He had a confused face on as to why they were in such a hurry. The weather looked fine and the town was quite.

As soon as Luffy turned around to walk back he bumped into something and step back to see what he bumped into…or who.

There standing in front of him stood a very large…fish-man? He had purple skin and his hands and feet had webbing. He was wearing shorts and no shirt except for the coat he was wearing. On his chest was a tattoo of a sun. His face is what interested Luffy. On his neck the fish man had gills like and other fish and a very long nose with sharp ends.

"Huh? You dare to get in my way…little human," said the fish man looking at Luffy with an annoyed face. Luffy looked confused then looked at the man.

"Sorry I bumped into you fish-man," said Luffy. The fish-man flinched with anger building up. He looked to the little human in disgust, eating meat. Then he smirked. He slapped the boy away making Luffy drop his meat and fly towards a building.

Arlong crouched down and picked up the meat and started eating it.

"That will teach you to call me fish-man…_human."_ Said Arlong as he and his fish-men continued towards a hill with a small house and garden, their last place to conquer.

Luffy stood, his hair covering his eyes and his straw hat dangling on his back. His fist clenched with anger.

"No one…no one…takes away…my…MEAT!" screamed out Luffy in rage as he charge at the direction the fish-men had left.

**On top of hill. Scene change**

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!" screamed out Nami and Nojiko, hugging their beat up mother crouching on the ground.

"Nojiko…Nami…go…get away," gasp out Bellemere who was staring at Arlong. _He is unbelievably strong_ thought Bellemere, _if I die I want my kid safe._

Bellemere got up and told the doctor (I don't remember his name) to get her children away from here. He accepted taking the screaming and kicking girls with him. Arlong smirked his nasty smirk and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it at the lady standing in front of him and pulled the trigger back, arming it.

"Nojiko…Nami…" said Bellemere. The girls stopped their screaming and kicking. They looked at their adoptive mother with fear and panic. Tears streaming down their eyes for they knew what was about to happen.

"I love you…" smiled Bellemere as Arlong went to pull the trigger.

"ROCKET!" came a scream making Arlong stop and turn. He saw a blur of red and black coming at him at incredible speed.

**POW!**

Arlong was hit right in the stomach make him spit out spit, completely taking away his air. The incredible force sent him flying across the field, crashing through bushes.

There standing in the spot where the fish-man was standing, was a young boy. The shadow of his hat covering his eyes, his head looking towards the ground. His fists balled up at his sides, shaking.

Everyone was stunned and quite. Bellemere was staring at the boy in shock right in front of her. The others were no different except for one girl.

"Luffy..." gasp out Nami as she recognized the boy who just saved her adoptive mother.

"No one…eats…my…meat…you BASTARD!" screamed out Luffy. His eyes showing anger and rage towards the figure lying on the ground, trying to recover his air. Luffy feels eyes staring at him and turns to see who was staring at him.

"Huh? Nami…what are you doing here?" asked Luffy with a confused face. He didn't noticed there were people already here. "Hey kid…how…how did you do that?" asked Bellemere after she came out of her shock. Luffy turned his head toward the lady who was standing there with a scared look on her face. She had blood coming out of her head. Luffy stared at the woman in bewilderment and looked around to see other people there other than nami. He saw a girl next to nami with blue hair and the other two guys there too with their jaws dropped.

"Huh? what's going on…is there a party?" luffy screamed with stars in his eyes at the thought of a party with meat. Nami face palmed along with everybody else.

"Oi! Gaki!" luffy turned to the fishman that he had just sent flying. Arlong was facing Luffy with murder. Blood coming out of his mouth. He wiped the blood away and licked it.

"Damn brat!" screamed arlong as he pulled the trigger at luffy and fired. Luffy took the bullet and stumble a bit back.

"LUFFY!/KID!" screamed nami and the others. Nami was on the verge of tears at seeing her new friend get shot.

Then luffy doubled over and shot Nami saw that his back was stretched. Luffy pulled back and ricochet the bullet back. The bullet went flying towards Arlong scratching his cheek as it went by. Nami stood shocked, eyes wide like dinner plates at what just happened.

"Hey! That scared me!" screamed luffy at arlong. He stretched his arms till they grabbed branches of the tangerine bushes. He launched himself towards arlong hitting him in the stomach again as they went sailing towards the port.

Nami stood their shocked at luffy. _How…what happened?_ Thought nami still staring towards the direction luffy and arlong flew. Once she got out of her shock she ran towards their direction.

"Nami!" yelled bellemere to nami. She saw nami run towards where that boy and arlong flew.

Nami kept running too luffy.

_Please be okay luffy…please_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its late update. had some family problems but they fixed now. hope you like this chapter. also would like to thank The Will of D for helping me in editing and revise. Thanks for the help The Will of D!<strong>

**anyway ill try to kept up the updates until next time...**

**Hollowboy6 out! :P**


	3. AN

I'm sorry i can not continue this story. i have a lot going on and i thought i could keep up but...i can't.

I decided to put this story on adoption.

I'm terribly sorry for not keeping my promise and keeping up with this story but like i said i am really busy and when i looked back on this story it was really...REALLY long time since i updated.

Send me a message if anybody wants the story.

Later: Hollowboy6


End file.
